1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowlside joint structure for use on a vehicle.
2) Description of the Related Art
As a conventional cowlside joint structure for use on a vehicle, has been described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-75377.
This cowlside joint structure is constructed as shown in FIG. 6. The cowl topside 112 defined in the form of a closed rectangular cross-section running the length, (the longitudinal direction) of the vehicle, at right angles to the end of a cowl inner member 110, which is formed outwardly to run at right angles to the length of a vehicle, i.e., outwardly with respect to a transverse direction of the length of the vehicle. A front pillar 116 and an apron upper member 114 which has been offset by a predetermined dimension from the front pillar 116 are spot welded to the cowl topside 112 so as to form an integrally joined member.
However, with this cowlside joint structure, a folded portion 112A is formed at a portion where the cowl topside 112 is connected or joined to the apron upper member 114 of the cowl topside 112, whereas no flange is formed at a portion where the cowl topside 112 is joined to the front pillar 116 of the cowl topside 112. This structure therefore has the problem that rigidity between the front pillar 116 and the spring support 118 is low.
The prior art related to the present invention has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Nos. 61-75376 and 61-109873.